Hijack
)}} |age = 3 |species = Spirit |energycolor = Orange |family = Mina Zarei (creator) Hotwire (brother) Unnamed brother (deceased) Unnamed sister }} Hijack is a pink spirit created by Mina Zarei in Paranatural. He is the main antagonist of Chapter 5. Appearance Hijack takes on the appearance a large brain with two wide, spherical eyes and a ventriloquist doll-like mouth. He has two long, tentacle-like arms ending in cross-shaped grips with suction cups which resemble wooden controllers used on marionettes. When Hijack is in control of a subject, they tend to gain red eyes and bulging veins, as seen with his possessions of Jeff Flavors and Richard Spender. Personality Hijack is an individual who places a high value in power, calling out the bullying tactics of Johnny Jhonny's gang as "a waste of good violence." In his worldview, actions driven by both kindness and cruelty are cheapened by not backing them with a grander purpose and that such actions are entirely selfish without that purpose. He isn't afraid to use violence to forward his own agendas, though, and in fact was willing to permanently scar Johnny and his gang simply to make them remember his ideology better since "a scar is forever." Background Three years prior to the events of the comic, Hijack was created by Mina Zarei and raised among her other man-made spirits in secret. During the events of Chapter 4, one of Zarei's other creations was destroyed while controlling the Ghost Train. After both Richard Spender and Isabel Guerra both prove to be hiding secrets from her, Zarei sent Hijack to discover what happened on the train the previous night. Chapter 5, Pages 229-235 Paranatural Chapter 5 ] As Isabel leaves the dojo, Hijack emerges from a fly and is instructed by Zarei to discover what Spender and Isabel are hiding from her. He later possesses a lost dog, who proceeds to chase Isabel to the Corner Store and follow her and Max Puckett to Mayview Middle School. There, he witnesses Jeff Flavors being bullied by Johnny Jhonny, RJ, and Ollie Oop, then decides to possess Jeff to gain access to principal's office. After learning that the office would only open to them upon breaking a rule such as injuring another student, the spirit-led Jeff begins trying to attack Johnny and his gang during a Hitball game by throwing intensely powerful balls at them. An extensive battle follows between the possessed Jeff and the other students, ultimately ending after Max breaks his arms deflecting the Golden Switch for Johnny to catch. After being struck by every student on the bleachers, Hijack is temporarily forced out of Jeff's body before reentering as Coach Oop leads them out of the gym. As they walk towards the office, Hijack attempts to apologize towards Max, who condemns him for hurting others under the pretense of doing a good deed. After dropping Max off at the nurse's office, Oop sends the still-possessed Jeff to the principal's office, unwittingly allowing him to possess Mr. Spender. While possessing him, Hijack is shown doubled over in pain before being called by Isabel, who proceeds to burst into the teacher's lounge with the rest of the Activity Club. After herding Mr. Garcia, Ms. Baxter, and Mr. Starchman out of the room, the Hijack-possessed Spender tells the group to split up and investigate the teachers' behaviors in order to discover which one of them is possessed. He decides to partner himself with Isabel, send Isaac O'Connor and Ed Burger off alone, and have Max sit out due to being concerned over his injury. Outside Ms. Baxter's office, Isabel confronts Spender over his constant secrecy and hiding of his injuries. Hijack reassures her that he's fine and vaguely describes his goal to defeat some "bad guys", then deduces and consoles her over losing Eightfold the previous night. He notices Isabel's avoiding of her shoulder and points it out, to her appreciation, then has her promise to take care of herself before being interrupted by Ms. Baxter exiting her room. The two enter the room, where Isabel checks the open laptop while Hijack keeps on lookout duty. After Ms. Baxter returns, Hijack distracts her as Isabel makes her escape with the help of Flipflop. Afterwards, Hijack goes to the bathroom, where he sends a picture of Spender's injury to Zarei with a message starting with "OK so don't get mad but I need to tell you about (...)" , causing her to panic and abandon her meeting with Agent Day to visit the school. After sending the text, Hijack is confronted by Lucifer, who had been able to see him all along. Hijack reveals the details of his mission from Zarei, and Lucifer decides to encourage him to escape and help build an alliance between Spender and Zarei. He reveals the Shadow, a powerful and potentially evil spirit possessing Spender alongside Lucifer. Afterwards, Hijack is confronted by Isaac followed by the rest of the Activity Club and PJ, who chase him through the corridors. As he takes a break, Hijack counters Lucifer's argument that he needs to rely on logic over emotion and asserts that the Activity Club can overcome evil together. After being defeated by the club members alongside Dimitri Danger, Lucifer pulls Hijack into one last spirit trance before Hijack makes his mind up to surrender. He leaves Spender's body as Isabel punches him, then apologizes for deceiving them. Isabel allows him to leave, and Spender wakes as Hijack sinks through the floor. While Hijack is about to leave, he is confronted by a vampire monster named Dave Jones. Though seemingly friendly at first, Dave quickly traps Hijack and threatens to kill him. Dave is revealed to be immune to Hijacks puppeteer powers, but is interrupted by Cody Jones, Dave’s son. Cody forces Dave out of the school by invoking vampire rules, but is forced to kill Hijack after being ordered to do so by splitting him in half with his father's sword. Chapter 6 Hijack's two halves groggily wake up in Cody's room, with one half wearing glasses and the other half wearing a beret. Abilities Puppet Control Hijack has the ability to directly enter the minds of and manipulate living beings as if they were puppets. Notably, this ability allows him to attack even non-spectrals who, while under his influence, continue to act as non-spectrals and not be tangible to spectral energy. While controlling a victim, they appear to receive enhanced strength that, when used, causes veins to appear all over the body. If the victim is a spectral, he is able to use their spectral energy, but is unable to use any powers of spirits that are possessing them. He appears to only be able to control one body at a time, as when he took control of Jeff, his previous victim wandered off no worse for wear. When the body of one that Hijack is controlling undergoes enough physical duress, Hijack may be forced out of the victim as seen on . Relationships Family * Mina Zarei (creator) — Hijack looks up to Mina as a hero and mentor figure. * Unnamed brother — During his conversation with Lucifer, Hijack mentions having a big brother who was vaporized while controlling the Ghost Train the previous night. * Hotwire (brother) — During a flashback, Hijack and Hotwire appeared to have frequently bickered with one another. On , Patchworm recommends Zarei to ask Hotwire for help with controlling the Ghost Train, indicating that he is still alive. * Unnamed sister — Hijack mentions to Lucifer that he has a sister with the power to control emotions. He describes her as "scary, like a big millipede". Friends * Isabel Guerra - While possessing Mr. Spender, Hijack is intimidated by Isabel's hostility towards the spirit and insistence on being "the one to take him out" . Though he initially tries to get information about the previous night out of her, Hijack comes to sympathize with Isabel due to them both having recently lost a loved one (Eightfold and Hijack's brother, respectively). He tries to bond with her by noticing and expressing concern over her shoulder injury, as well as promising to look out for himself as long as she does the same. Upon discovering that Spender had been possessed by Hijack, Isabel becomes furious towards the spirit and takes her anger out on him during their subsequent fight. After Hijack exits Spender to give himself up and apologizes, Isabel quietly allows him to leave, saying "You belong somewhere. Don't make them miss you." Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}}}} Trivia * Hijack enjoys playing Wii Sports at his house, which is later revealed to be Dr. Zarei's house. * Hijack's Miiverse handle is Slendy, short for "SlendermanMario". * Hijack is capable of farting. Gallery Official Artwork Tweets - HijackCommercial 01.jpg|"handsome" (Tweet) Tweets - HijackCommercial 02.jpg|"mysterious" (Tweet) Tweets - HijackCommercial 03.jpg|"fun-loving" (Tweet) Tweets - HijackWarmup.jpg|"just warmin' up" (Tweet) Tweets - HijackDidNothingWrong.jpg|"hijack did nothing wrong" (Tweet) Tweets - HijackPerfect.jpg|"why is he so perfect" (Tweet) Tweets - HijackBeautiful.jpg|"he's so beautiful" (Tweet) Short Comic- Hijack Makes A Mii.png|In a strip comic, Hijack creates his Mii. (Tumblr post) Short Comic- Hijack Disguise To Get Wii Sports Resort.png|In a strip comic, Hijack describes how he'd disguise himself to obtain a copy of Wii Sports Resort. (Tumblr post) Tweets_-_Hijack_Bee.jpg|Hijack dressed as a bee. (Tweet) Tweets_-_Hijack_Sweater.jpg|Hijack wearing a sweater. (Tweet) Twitter Sketch- Hijack In Shirt.png|Hijack in a t-shirt. (Tweet- "this old t-shirt hijack drawing is my moral compass") Comic Hijack Ch5Pg23.png|Hijack's first appearance. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg80.png|Hijack being forced to leave Jeff's body. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg281.png|Hijack upon leaving Jeff's body. ( ) Spender Ch5P229-235 02.png|Hijack being caught possessing Spender by Lucifer. (Chapter 5, Pages 229-235) Hijack Ch5Pg237 01.png|Hijack exclaiming his relationship to Zarei. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg250.png|Hijack arguing against Lucifer's prioritization of emotion over logic. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg251.png|Hijack proposing that the "good guys" work together as a team. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg252.png|Hijack declaring that the Activity Club can triumph against evil. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg266 03.png|Hijack deciding to give up fighting against the Activity Club. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg267-268 01.png|Hijack apologizing to the club members for his actions. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg269.png|Hijack after Isabel decides to let him go. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg278.png|Hijack attempting to escape from Dave. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg284.png|Hijack preparing to fight against Cody. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg285 02.png|Hijack watching Zarei in awe. ( ) Hijack Ch5Pg285 03.png|Hijack being slashed in half by Cody. ( ) Hijack Halves Awakening.png|Hijack's two halves waking up in Cody's room. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 5 Antagonists